


[Podfic] Tempus Fugit

by FrenchKey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But in the past. Like. Decades ago., Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I Shook A Witcher And Intergenerational Trauma Fell Out (The Witcher), No Smut, Not even kisses, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unreliable Narrator, Vesemir doesn't like that, Vesemir/Visenna - Freeform, Wraith, but it happened a long time ago, humans die, minor character death is discussed, or in the background, the sacking is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Podfic ofTempus Fugitby MinutiaeVesemir is called out to deal with a noonwraith.He's tired. Time moves so, so fast for humans. And so, so slow for witchers.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Tempus Fugit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minutiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tempus Fugit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571339) by [minutiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/pseuds/minutiae). 



> I am sorry it took me so long to post this! I hope you like it.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:15:23 
  * **File type:** MP3 
  * **File Size:** 15.2 MB 



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Link to MP3 Download [here](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/10/items/tempus-fugit/Tempus%20Fugit.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Music and Sounds:** Downloaded from freesound.org under the Creative Commons License. 
  * **Work Skin:** Adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)



**Author's Note:**

> Comments are gratefully received as work continues to try and kick my ass into next month. (Pls validate me...)


End file.
